


Aim, Breathe, Squeeze

by Books_and_Lattes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lemon, Multi, RWBY - Freeform, cardin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Lattes/pseuds/Books_and_Lattes
Summary: Lemon one-shots with a character that to me doesn't seem to require enough attention. For kicks and giggles. No hate. Only peace and love.





	Aim, Breathe, Squeeze

Another night of the same symptoms, my stomach lurched and my heart picked up its beat. Drove me absolutely insane, felt like I was having a heart attack, adrenaline always surging in my chest. This had been the 3rd time this week, out of nowhere but stress-inducing. I knew why it all happened though. Question is, will it be enough to kill me?

I had walked out of the dorm room, leaving my dimwitted teammates to their peaceful sleep. Those fools were lucky to even brush off reality's hardships, but self-ignorance could only carry you so far. Reflection and self-awareness, however, could set you on cruise control on a bumpy road that either promised you to a better destination or a dead end. I just wanted to take the wheel and drive myself down my own path.

It was way after midnight, there couldn't be a single soul that would be up this late, not unless they were up to mischief or had my kind of problems. The thought of getting some fresh air could perhaps take my mind off my troubles. But I knew better...

When it wasn't my heart that I thought was stressed out, it was just somewhere in my upper body. That, or it was mental. That was probably even worse, the brain could powerfully manipulate you into thinking your body was harmed. Then one day, there actually is something medically wrong. It can't stay like this forever, but I just wish I knew when it could stop. Focus on the clock, it'll last longer than you'd like.

I focused on my footsteps, literally looking down to my feet as I walked calmly in the night towards a nearby balcony. The moonlight had shone upon my face, not nearly as bright as a thousand suns, but held it's own illumination scatted across the sky in pieces. Astronomy was never a strong suit for someone so stereotypical of me, but man did it ever offer a gorgeous appearance, craters disguised as freckles made the night sphere all the more alluring. I was surrounded by its darkness, so long as I was outside.

Then I started to feel better, much better. It had taken maybe 30 minutes or even an hour, no later than that. My chest no longer felt strained or tense, thank god. I was forever grateful for every single miracle. Though I wasn't sure if it was this age where I shouldn't need or expect these worries. But being a Hunstman meant you had to be strong, expect threats that would ruin your life in a second. For me though, it lasted longer than that, Grimm didn't even cross my mind once. But that was because they weren't any of my problems.

No, what crippled me was how much of a foolish, pitiful little man I had made myself to be. I was my own worst enemy, if one side won, then so would the other. It was a never-ending struggle and my heart was caught in the crossfire. It came and went, always leaving a vicious mark before it disappeared into the hollow pits in my stomach. The acid from within bubbling until it rested in my throat. The bile never once has come out these past days, that's why it made it even crueler. You weren't sure if adrenaline was surfacing and turned out to be a false alarm or it was the real thing. I just wanted the burden to go away.

But I wasn't the one who got to make that decision...

The following days had been rather different, major changes that were only worth noticing were my grades and my social status. No, they weren't both negative, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Normally, my assignments from Professor Oobleck's class would lower all the way to an F, I was up shit's creek and my knowledge back then wasn't enough to help me even surface. My lung capacity may have been intact but if I didn't wise up soon, the sharks would help pull me down to the depths.

Oobleck wasn't necessarily a friend, but he and I were able to cooperate during class. I didn't want to befriend the staff, in fact, I had been doing decent so far by myself, I didn't see the need of losing my balance, the tight-rope known was life was dangerously thin. I couldn't take the risk of rushing without a second thought, I needed to take slow, careful steps or else I'd be falling right back down again. Hard.

Friday Afternoon: 4:43 P.M Cafeteria

Lunch rolled on by and I happily got my tray, I'd been dying for a Parm Hero with chicken. Another special treat that I earlier received before I ate was the sweet result of Oobleck's 300-word essay on the Faunus Rights Revolution. A fat red "A+" on the top right. I had no shame in nonchalantly kissing the paper in pride. I would be ready for the next week of school, which was far away since we were on break for 4 weeks.

Perfect grade adjustment, 4-week break, and no disturbance while eating. Things were looking up in the world.

After finishing up my meal, I got out of my seat and walked outside for a smoke. I had ten minutes to kill, and 2 more periods left for the day and I'll be free for a long good while.

Despite outside looking grey, cold windy weather, it was practically my emotional heaven for a second resort. The wind that ruffled Xmy hair along with my smoke soothed my skin more than it did for others. They just didn't appreciate the benefits of lesser-known weather.

I could see that above it looked like the sky was fixing to give me the blue's rhythm, shed some tears and cause a fuss soon. I did enjoy thunderstorms, and my wish for one was already answered. The crack of the heavens was bliss to my ears, except those who were rushing for their next classes didn't stick around for a few water drops. Their loss, I flicked my cigarette and adjusted my leather blazer as the wind kissed my earlobes. I had to say goodbye for now.

As I was walking, someone bumped into my left shoulder. I didn't really budge except turn my head in curiosity at the guy. Well, I know that there wasn't any guy with golden brown back-length hair, a terrible knack for puns and light shaded lilac eyes that held a smug look every time.

Yang Xiao-Long, 5'8, 17(My age), member and sister of the leader of team RWBY. If Heaven was where she was delivered from, then I was more skeptical of what they taught us boys in church. Hell didn't seem as bad as it people made it look. She held traits from both sides.

"Whups, sorry, Cardin, didn't see you there," she remarked sarcastically with that trademark smirk that made normal weak in the knees either from attraction or fear.

I didn't say anything, mostly because I didn't have anything to say about that. I wasn't mad for her mishap, in fact, it's been a long time since I've even felt anger. Maybe I was still going insane.

"Uh, hey, earth to dummy," she waved her hand in my face for attention, surprised she wanted mine of all people. I'm sure the people ahead of us would enjoy her company.

"Hmph, finally given up with that big mouth of yours, praise Oum, am I right?" she dug her elbow into my ribs due to her matching my walking speed. If she intended to give me a bruise, she failed as she simply got me in a funny spot. I couldn't help but form a faint smile and chuckle from the contact.

"Oh, nevermind looks like you still have those vocals running from time to time. So why the silence when you're in public, Cardin? Going through a phase?"

I caught half of what she said, mostly because I picked through parts that I found interesting in her constant ramble. Most guys would kill for this kind of interaction, guess I was cursed.

"Tch, man, you really must be disturbed. Wimpy, wimpy, wimpy," a shake of disapproval was all she could give next as she continued to stick close to me until she got what she wanted.

For some reason, I couldn't keep my grin from going away, it was almost like it was stuck. Deciding these word balloons wouldn't be voiced themselves, I read the text above me casually as if it was instinct.

"Very. Good to see you've been doing good yourself, Ms. Xiao-Long," switch to the next comic panel. Yang's new facial expression and lines were switched as we neared our next class.

"Huh? When did you get formal, Winchester? Have you been taken anger management classes when you're not around?" she asked with a hint of interest.

"How'd you know? I've been through all the treatments, and doc says I'm simply troubled by my feelings."

Yang actually laughed at this, yet she still held some ill feelings towards me. "Man, that's sad."

"Which part?"

"Well, I'm leaning towards the sarcasm of course."

"I could say the same thing about you," she narrowed her eyes when I included that statement. "You sure you don't want to join me in my sessions?"

"You wish," she stuck her tongue out.

"That's rich," I added, increasing my pace until we were just meters from the door. 1 minute left to spare as it showed on my watch. Apparently, Yang felt like being tardy since she pushed me against the wall, increasing our chances of being late. She didn't knock the wind out of me, it wasn't her intention, only to back her elbow against my chest to make sure I didn't slip past. As if a big guy like could get out of a tight corner.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you, Cardin. I'm not always sunny and funny," she had warned me, still managing to have a sweet smile play out although her tone didn't match.

"I think I like my chances, and if you were me, you'd love every moment of being with yourself," I didn't feel a second of hesitation or regret for mentioning it to her fairly skinned face.

The comment seemed to play well in my favor, the golden dragon's face faded away from a look hidden malice, now it was replaced by exposed glee. I couldn't say who had gotten the drop on the other, but it seemed that Yang had gotten her attention in the end. The arm that stood me against the wall left only for her hands to rub my chest and instead of giving me an exit, I was pushed against into the wall even more.

"~Hmmm~ Is that your best at a pickup line? Not too shabby, but you can do better~" she spoke flirtatiously. The yellow dragon enjoyed the moment with so little of time we had left, 32 seconds.

"Didn't mean for it to sound like that, I was simply speaking the truth. Enjoying yourself?"

"Very~ I know you didn't have to work out lately to already have abs like this, shame you're such an ass to pack this much," she lifted my button up shirt, groping my body pervertedly, I actually had felt something crept up my cheeks and it amazed me how I could remember such an emotion.

"You normally do this with other shallow guys?"

"Oh, you really think that? You actually hurt my feelings," she ceased her actions, holding her eyes in mock hurt. Rubbing her eyes, falsely crying, the expected humor.

We had 15 seconds left and the door was right there, my shirt slightly out of place before I tucked it in. I made it obvious we should hurry as I walked towards the door. I was nearly inside before Yang placed her body in the way, risking our chances, 9 seconds left.

"Gotta say, you;re pretty ripped, and well, you're kinda cute when you're monotone. Maybe we can talk again later today~"

"If you can find me," I answered truthfully. 2 seconds.

"Better enjoy it while we can then~" she pulled me into the classroom right before the bell rung, Professor Port was busy already giving his daily storytelling to the students who were already seated. I was dragged by my arm to a free spot for the both of us.

Instead of sitting with her teammates who were right behind us in the seat above, she sat with me. This made the three shoot weird glances at us, I could even hear them whisper yelling towards their blonde bombshell. Apparently, Yang won the argument as they finally quieted down. This was... interesting to say the least.

Now I wouldn't recommend sleeping in your classes but in Port's case, you're free to do whatever. Practically, half the class was already knocked or goofing off, not that I blame them. However, I myself wasn't asleep, and neither was Yang.

During Port's rambling, I had been pestered by Yellow for more back to back conversing. She made wisecracks as I responded casually as if it were everyday talks.

"So, this means you're finally giving up your old ways, Jockstrap?"

"I'm here not causing a scene, aren't I?"

Just then, one of Yang's trio decided to pitch in. A scoff escaped from the heiress of one of the most well-known girls at school, one miss Weiss Schnee. Rude to those worthy, snotty and incredibly deceitful with her beauty. She didn't play people or make them her servant or manipulate them, she was just a pain. Something I was okay with.

"Amazing, although it baffles me on how such a brute like yourself is even willing to contain himself," her eyes rolled along with her harsh degrading. I didn't have to roll with the punches since it was only harmless bantering.

"Trust me, I said the same thing, still do, every morning in my boxers for good prepping for the day," I replied without turning in her direction, yet, I could predict what her expressions offered.

"So that's why you're great at communicating, ooooh, I'd like to see your skills all alone," a finger traced up my arm as Yang leaned on my right side with a wink.

Her partner, (Not romantically, at least I think so) Blake Belladonna seemed to scowl at this.

"Yang, are you actually coming onto Cardin? I thought you had standards?"

"I asked her that too," I said, for a split second, we made eye contact. I only shrugged my shoulders without much care. Blake just gave me a look of disbelief.

"Oh come on, Blakey, there's nothing wrong in getting to know more about a jerkish hunk who's turning over a new leaf."

If I was a hunk, then I wondered what made nervous wrecks like Jaune look like? I wasn't a woman, however, so they seemed to know who was what. At this point, I was contemplating if Yang was actually coming onto me. I didn't judge her, but she could do better without me. Just being truthful.

"So~" she started off almost with a slur, "What're the chances I can interest you in a little bit of a 'private hookup'~" a rub of her fingers around my chest was enough to get me on edge as I didn't have enough space to back away from the blonde babe.

My heart started to pump quicker for the first time in a situation like this, this was really odd. It was like I was beginning to feel real emotions again, well, aside from just meh.

"Yang!"

"Yang!"

"Yang!"

Simultaneously, the ninja, the younger girl and the princess all had berated their teammate while sporting apparently a deadly fever that displayed symptoms of apparently crimson rash on their faces. Oh wait, that was just them blushing. Nevermind.

Did I really forget what being a teen was like?

Heh heh...

Hey, I actually laughed a little. Maybe I was making some progress.

Later that day, I had one more class that I had finished. Sparring, or at least it was until I pulled out my two customized black coated M1911's and sprayed all over this one comedian's "bo-staff". Of course, I had to be just as confrontational than just from a distance taking potshots at the opponent. I knew when to roll with the punches and learn when to wait, analyze, strike. Knock out.

The blonde Faunus was well taught in martial arts as he did his best to sweep me off my feet. Of course, I had a strong endurance for being hit, something I unfortunately encountered during my childhood, I blame the old man for being a boozehound. Tch, too bad the boozehound didn't know the difference between a 9 millimeter from a fake one.

Despite being a hand to hand fighter, the monkey's weapon honed a firearm addition to it. Should've seen that coming since most people these days have that kind of feature. I just didn't necessarily like it this time as the dolt put a couple of rounds in my leather trenchcoat I wear for combat. Though, I don't think to have hot lead in my stomach would quite make me feel nice the next day, so I should be lucky.

My aura level upon the screen was nearing a sickening yellow, the other guy's was just the same. He was really liking the idea of socking my face inwards because he did his best to try it every time. Finally deciding to end this, I jumped over his leg sweep he grew so fond of and used the best of my gymnastic skills to roundhouse kick him in his temple before reaching perfect timing to delivering my elbow in his chest, his lungs bone dry.

That did the trick. I won.

"Match is over. Winner, Cardin Winchester. Excellent job, what I would suggest is to work on your dodging. I know you feel it's best to do your best to withstand your adversary's attacks, but perfecting your escapes is a must. Other than that, very satisfying results," said Professor. Goodwitch.

She was kind as all of Oum, but she was very stern when it comes to missions. I appreciated that, in fact, we were close. So much so, I was glad she helped me over the months. She was like the mother I had a long time ago. Family comes in different roles, and I welcome it.

I made my way to the locker rooms to change out, my tank-top was already scratched and torn enough to reveal sweat and grazed skin. Didn't really hurt overtime, but it always reminds you of your luck. It may just run as much as the ammo in your gun. Sooner or later, there's no moment to always reload.

If there was one thing I favored the most about Beacon was the fact that the showers were heaven. Back where I was raised, you had to rely on your father's leftover change in hopes you could pay the water bill. The rest of the money went to his whiskey.

I preferred cold water, most of the day I felt pretty insulated enough as it was. Feeling the refreshing H20 wash upon my face always left me wide awake and revived. The old wounds on my left peck and midway on my back may have always felt phantom but I knew better.

With the towel around my waist, I kindly exited the showers in search of my locker for my spare clothes. Unlocking it was no problem, but having to find out where they may have gone was the hard part. They were in there, 'were' was the keyword.

My gut told me there was something different about how the air felt, it wasn't still when it came to little movement and a lone individual. In fact, it felt even...warmer. And so did my back when I felt fingers tracing up on my spine.

Spinning into a 180, I found out who it was. She pushed me against the lockers, my mind still having trouble registering on how this could possibly be happening to me of all people. I knew it was her somehow, you just have that basic sense to pinpoint the familiar object, whether it'd be hair, eyes or height.

"~Hey there, John Woo~"

"Yang, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, not focusing on how I kept my cool, but rather in her eyes. I cursed myself for having a wide peripheral vision as I could make out the soft, round mounds pushing against my chest. She too was wearing a towel. She must've rushed all the way over to my side of the lockerrooms as I could smell the fresh scent of tea tree mint from her. Yang's hair was wet and was so damn alluring when slicked back into small or medium lumps.

I didn't want to believe this was going to happen, as I feared about Yang's choice at this moment. In a few minutes, I'd soon find out that my heart was going as fast the time on the clock by two times as fast.

"Oh, you know why, good looking. Y'know after seeing you take on Sun, showing what you had up those sleeves made me think what you had..."

She rubbed her knee against my groin...

"Under this towel❤️❤️❤️"

I needed to concentrate on my breathing, as simply gaining no oxygen while playing it off as best as I could wouldn't work all the way. Just then my face was heated due to the touch of Yang's hands caressing my cheekbones. She knew what she was doing, all the way from our talk in the hallways. It was all premeditated, learning when to wait, to make her move onto her prey... Her intimate partner, who of which, didn't know he was one.

"Wait," I stopped her when her thumb rubbed my bottom lip to which she grinned like a tiger, figuring it was cute. "Why me?"

Although the scene was borrowed out of a bad erotic XxX edition of Sanus' Fine Females (Don't' ask me), the yellow dragon's lips pursed with a loving smile. When she touched me, it wasn't anything near to a grope, not when she brought her hands behind my head to lower me down to her level.

"Because you're misunderstood. And you've tried without even having to in the eyes of everyone else, especially mine. Looks aside, I think we can all be a little far from who we really are. But we always come back in our lifetime..."

I didn't refuse against Yang's actions the second she brought her hand to my cheek.

"Kiss me, Cardin


End file.
